


Soft

by FlirtyHale



Series: Collection of Rickyl [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 6x10, Couch, Cuddling, Feelings, First Kiss, Fix-it fic, Fluff, M/M, fire place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How about it being Daryl on the couch at the end of 6x10? </p>
<p>* Kinda spoilers for 6x10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> y'know, this is just something to ease my sanity.
> 
>  
> 
> * PSA: I have nothing against Richonne  
> ** PSA: Written at 2 in the morning  
> *** PSA: Everything needs a little gay, okay. Even in a zombie apocalypse

Rick groans as he lays down onto the soft couch. Getting his dirty jeans and sweat stained shirt all over the neat fabric. But it felt so good to just rest and breathe after the fricken day he had so he just let it go.

Breathing soundly through his nose and allowing what seemed like fresh clean air to cleanse him as he let his body sag and dip into the couch, already half way asleep.

Today had been awful, they’d meant to bring back a load of supplies and happiness to all but all they did was get their asses kicked and brought the guy who kicked their asses home.

Rick sighs and closes his eyes, he let’s it all out, sweat still pouring off his forehead but sleep feels too close too give a damn. Then something taps his hand– that’s hanging off the side of the couch and a rough “move over” is grumbles from above.

“Tired” Rick grumbles back.

“Same ‘ere, now. Move.”

So Rick sits up and slides over on the couch, letting Daryl take a seat next to him. He too sits with a groan and relaxes into the softness of the sofa.

“I feel like I could sleep fer three years” Daryl mumbles staring at the ceiling with his head resting in the back of the couch.

“I was ‘bout too till you woke me up.”

“Eh go sleep in ya own bed.”

Rick snorts “what you crashing on my couch?”

Daryl snorts back “This ain’t your couch, it’s mine now.”

“Damn fine, you want blankets or something.”

“Nuh uh, fine just like this”

Daryl then proceeds to lay back and kick his still booted feet up into Rick’s lap. Snickering as he does so.

“Seriously Daryl.”

“Mm tired” croaks the other man.

“I’d like to go to bed sometime soon.”

“Just close ya eyes then.”

Rick glares at the man but does nothing of his annoyance. Just shifts under the weight of Daryl enough to get comfy and closes his eyes. He’s out before the fire is.

***

“Ey Rick? You got blankets?”

“Huh?”

“Sorry man but ’m cold.”

“Closet by the kitchen” Rick stumbles out. Then blinking through blurry version watches Daryl scamper off to find the closet by the kitchen. 

He returns moments later with three large thick blankets, looking super comfy and warm and now Rick realizes that the fire is out, all the lights are off and he’s suddenly cold.

Daryl passes him a blanket first “thanks” he replies as he stretches it along himself.

“Oh you’re-” Daryl freezes.

“What?”

“Thought you’d go up t'bed.”

“Mm tired” Rick says mocking what the other man said before.

“Alright shut up” Daryl teases with a smile on his lips. He settles back onto the couch curling into the warmth of his own blanket. Then proceeds to grab the third one and throw it on both of them.

“This is good” Rick says quietly.

“Yeah?”

“After the crazy day we had..”

Daryl close his eyes “Sleep Rick.” 

Rick pauses “Today was fun though y'know, hanging out with you.”

“Mhmm” is all he gets back.

“We don’t get to see each other enough.”

“We live in the same compound, seen each other everyday for the past few years now?”

Rick presses his lips together “Still.”

“We’re hanging out right now?” Daryl offers.

“Daryl” Rick warns 

“Sure, whatever you say.”

Rick then feels cold air by his foot and moves his hand to pull the blanket but instead it knocks with Daryl’s and he ends up catching Daryl’s hand in his own.

They both freeze, testing the waters of this situation. Rick looks up at Daryl through the minimal amount of light and sees shining eyes through the darkness. Curious and afraid and excited all at once well his emotions scatter trying to figure out what to do next. Daryl is staring at him with big wide eyes and not moving his hand, more like inching it forward letting Rick’s fingers lace into his own.

Palms to Palm, sweaty and heart beating fast Rick looks down and back up then makes the first move. He leans up and over to Daryl watching as the man eyes him but doesn’t break hold or look away just waits patently. Quietly. Ready for anything.

Daryl’s lips are soft just like the couch, like the blankets. Something that Rick relaxes into, he relaxes into Daryl. Feeling comfort and at home with the smell of musk and cedar wood, strong arms come up to hold him close and the kiss itself is sweet and endearing.

Daryl pulls away first, having to laugh away into the side of the couch. This whole thing being ridiculous and Rick feels it too. He smiles down at the man beneath him not sure what to think but complete in some kind of way.

“Crazy day huh?” Rick mumbles.

“Yeah, crazy day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Daryl doesnt sleep, Daryl waits for ex-cops to proclaim their feelings.


End file.
